You Found Me
by H.U.soldier13
Summary: They say every time you get injured, the injuries show up on your soulmate. It was that thought that made me hesitate every single time I ran the blade over my wrist. -Trigger Warning. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was inspired by this prompt:**

**Imagine your OTP in a world where if your soulmate is harmed in any way, you get harmed in the same way. Person A cuts themselves, believing they'll never find their soulmate. (It's Person B) Person B finds marks all over their arms and panics in the realization that their soulmate is cutting themselves. What happens beyond there is up to you.**

**I found the prompt on otppromts. tumblr .com(without spaces) if you want to check out other prompts.**

_**Trigger Warning: There is mentions of self harming throughout this whole story.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amy<span>**

They say every time you get injured, the injuries show up on your soulmate. It was that thought that made me hesitate every single time I ran the blade over my wrist. If I really had a soulmate out there, I didn't want to hurt them.

But the cutting helped with the fear. The fear of not actually having a soulmate like everyone says you do.

I turn the blade around in my hand, contemplating whether or not I should do it. Again.

Just one more cut. It wouldn't hurt more than the last one right?

It's not like anyone would actually care about what I was doing since they were too busy with their "soulmate." I sighed, putting the blade down, wondering if I should call Karma. I decided not to, she was probably with Liam.

It was just last month, when Karma received a broken arm and a jagged shaped scar above her collarbone from a car crash, and Liam showed up at school the same day with the same injuries. Everyone knew right then and there that they were soulmates.

So now pretty much everyone at school had found their soulmate. Except, you know, me. Karma tried to reassure me that I would probably find mine soon, but I wasn't too sure about that. I'm starting to think mine got hit by a car or something.

"You know what, fuck it." I muttered, grabbing the knife.

I put the blade against my arm, and started moving it. Back and forth. Back and forth. I pulled the knife back, inspecting the damage.

The skin around the cut was puffing up, with blooding beading up in a straight line. It started tingling and burning at first, but then I felt the relief it brings.

It felt pretty good.

Before I knew it, I had six more running along my arm, the blood dripping down my arm, falling onto the floor of the bathroom.

I rinsed the knife in the sink, not caring about cleaning my arms. I was going to take a shower anyways. When I stepped into the shower, the cuts started stinging.

I smiled at the pain. Everyone else is happy, so why can't I be happy too?

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I like the way I wrote this. But still going to post it. I'm sorry that it's short.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some good vibes from the last chapter soo here's the next one. This one is kinda short too, so I'm sorry. I'll have the next chapter up written so that one will be up soon too. (That chapter is short too, so they probably are all going to be short.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Reagan<span>

I first noticed them when I stepped into the shower. My arms stung like crazy, once the water hit them. I looked at my arms noticing a few scratches near my elbow. How did I get those?

I let it slide by, thinking nothing of the scratches. Maybe I was being a bit too clumsy lately, and didn't feel when I got hurt. Or my cat decided to be an asshole and scratch me while I was sleeping. It seemed like the only logical explanations at the time.

About three days passed before a few more cuts showed up, pretty close to my veins on my wrist. I freaked out a bit, thinking maybe I got hurt too close to my vein. I decided to have Andrew's, (my best friend), mother check out my wrist since she was a doctor. And she also did it for free since I was such a nice girl (her words, not mine.) She said it didn't cause any damage.

Then another cut showed up, right on my knuckle. Again I thought I just accidently cut myself somewhere. Until I just randomly split open while I was driving to work one day.

I decided to tell Andrew about my knuckle.

Let's just say he thought I was a bit crazy. Well that was until he blurted out, "What if your soulmate is hurting themselves?"

I wanted to cry at the thought of someone hurting themselves. Especially someone who has an important part in my life. "What if they accidently cut too deep one day?" I asked.

"Let's just hope she doesn't do that. Find her before she does. You might just save a life." He said.

Right when he said that I knew what I had to do. I started looking at peoples wrists, trying to see if we had matching scars. No such luck.

Every time I looked at them, my eyes watered. The lines running up and down my wrists.

At first they would just do one cut at a time. Then it became three. Then seven. By that point, she had cut so much in one day that I started losing count. A few times, I thought my soulmate had stopped cutting because they were starting to heal and fade away. But then the scars were just reopened or joined by new cuts.

Around that time I started wearing long sleeves. The last thing I need was for someone to freak out about the scars.

I looked at the cuts so much that I started to memorize them. The shapes, the sizes. Even the locations. Sometimes I would even catch myself unconsciously running my fingers over them.

I would start wondering what had caused a person so much pain that they'd be willing to hold a blade, long and hard enough to leave a mark. And I'd overthink about it way too much. My mind started coming up with a load of worst case scenarios. It killed me inside thinking about them.

Andrew would always reassure me. "Maybe if they found you, they'd stop."

Thanks to those words, I became obsessed with the idea of finding them before they could do any real damage. I'd find myself looking at peoples wrists for the scars.

Months passed by. If I was really meant to be with this person for the rest of my life then maybe I'll run into them, right?

It took only three months for me to give up, and stop looking a people's wrists.

They were always clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. And Merry Christmas! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Got really good reviews on the last one. You guys really seem to like it, so I decided to drop out another chapter for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

I felt bad every single damn time. Like I had failed everyone including myself just by thinking about it. At first, it made me want to stay away from knifes. But after a while, even that wasn't enough.

During the day I would attempt to keep myself distracted from thinking about it. I would actually do my homework, text Karma and Shane, even clean (my mom was pleasantly surprised), and pretty much anything else that would keep my mind from thinking.

But at night, when everyone went to sleep and the texts would stop coming, it would get worse.

I'd try to do things to keep me distracted, but eventually, I would find myself reaching for the knife. I took a deep breath as I put the knife on my skin, then started moving it. Back and forth, back and forth, until the blood surfaced, the skin puffing up around it. As usual, it stung and burned in the beginning, but then the relief flowed through my body. I grimaced at the cut.

But then it sunk in, when I saw the blood running down my arm. What had I done?

I was no longer smiling, instead my vision got blurry. I broke down, right then and there, when I kept staring at the bloody mess on my arm. What the hell was wrong with me?

After the tears subsided, I looked at the knife again. The relief from the first cut had already gone, and I really needed more of it.

Before I could even think twice about what I was doing, I started sliding the knife across my skin.

Just above the other cut, the second one formed as I pulled the knife away. The puffy skin, the blood, the burning and stinging sensation came and went. Then I got the relief.

I got up rinsing the knife in the sink and washing the blood off my arms. I put the knife away before I could think about doing it again.

I looked down at my arms before shutting off the light. Yup, long sleeves were definitely a must tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I really tried to stop. I really did. But the urge got worse and worse as the time went by. I tried to go long periods of time without doing it, but when the urge got too strong and I started forming the lines on my skin, I felt the disappointment.<p>

Two weeks I had gone without doing it. But after today, my clean streak was ruined. By the sixth cut, I stopped, washing and putting the knife away. Then I stepped into the shower getting ready for the day.

A month passed by, and by that time I was cutting nearly every single day.

I grabbed the knife for what felt like the hundredth time this week. I gripped it tightly holding it against my wrist.

I was getting a bit creative with it lately. Craving my initials just below my elbows, cutting broken hearts, sometimes with arrows going through them.

I'd get the same relief as usual, but it'd go away faster, leading me to make another right above it.

The disappointment never came anymore, just the relief. So I started doing it way more often.

And the scariest part is that I really didn't want to stop anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>This made me sad writing it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They all made me happy, and I liked some of the guesses you guys had. But anyways here's the next chapter, which is way longer than the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Reagan<span>

I felt a little sharp sting above my elbow, almost making me shout out in pain. I winced rubbing my elbow, looking around the restaurant, hoping nobody noticed.

"They're doing it again, huh?" Andrew noticed me rubbing my arm, but I'm not exactly surprised, he notices everything. I nodded, as I felt the burning from the cut.

"They seriously need to stop." I whispered. "It's making me sad and pissed off at the same time."

"I bet it sucks knowing that they do that." My other friend, Cassie muttered.

"Yeah it does." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "And it sucks that I can't do anything to make them feel better."

I felt another sharp pain that worse than the other one, making me groan from the pain. People started looking at me, some with concern.

"Okay, maybe we should leave?" Andrew suggested. I nodded, sliding out of the booth, not really hungry anymore.

"Can I see them?" Andrew asked, once we were in his car. I rolled up my sleeve, seeing the fresh cuts. I looked at them in confusion.

"A.R?" I asked.

"What do you think they stand for?" He asked.

"Their initials, maybe?" I guessed.

"Or maybe someone else's initials who's important to them?" Cassie commented.

"It could be their ex's initials, too." Andrew said.

We both looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Well there is broken hearts right below it. Maybe they're heartbroken." Andrew explained.

"Well whatever they mean, do you think we could search them up or something?" Cassie asked.

"Probably won't even find anything. We only have two letters to work with." I said.

"You know that guy Shane, from the party last week?" Andrew blurted.

"Way to be random. What does he have to do with anything?" Cassie snapped.

"He pretty much knows almost everyone from Texas, right? Maybe we can ask him if he knows anyone with those initials." Andrew suggested.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You do realize that hundreds of people can have those initials, right? And plus just because we live here in Texas, doesn't mean her soulmate does. They could be living in like California for all we know."

"It was just a suggestion. No need to get all snappy." Andrew glared.

"Well-" Cassie started before I interrupted.

"Can you guys not bicker for like two seconds, and focus on the real problem?" I said, holding up my arm.

"Sorry." They both said.

"It's okay." I sighed. "Anymore suggestions?"

"I don't know." Cassie shook her head. "She does seem kind of lonely, with the broken hearts. Maybe that's why she's cutting."

"You think she's cutting because she's lonely?" Andrew looked at her.

"Yeah. That's one of the reason's lots of people self-harm." Cassie said.

"Since when did you become an expert on self-harming?" Andrew challenged.

I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. Here we go again with their damn bickering.

"When she showed me those cuts, I started researching." Cassie explained. Then she looked at me, tilting her head like she just realized something.

"What?" I asked.

"They say you should always be there for self-harmers, and like make sure they don't feel alone." She said. "Maybe you should let your soulmate know that she's not alone."

"Okay, how are you suggesting she'd do that?" Andrew rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "By sending her a message on Facebook?"

"No, you idiot." Cassie glared at him. "By writing back."

"You mean by cutting?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds?" Andrew said.

"It's actually not a bad idea." I said. Andrew glanced at me with shock on his face.

"I know it's not a bad idea." Cassie smirked at Andrew. "You're just mad because you didn't come up with it."

"Oh shut up." He turned back to me. "Are seriously going to do this?"

"Whatever it takes to get them to stop."

I looked down at my arm, suddenly nervous that I was going to be running a blade down it soon. "What should I say?"

"Uh-" Andrew looked up, shrugging.

"You're no help." Cassie shook her head. "How about something simple?"

"Okay, like what?"

"I don't know maybe something like, 'Please stop cutting.'" She suggested.

"Oh yeah like that will help." Andrew sneered.

"At least, I'm giving her ideas. You're just sitting there being useless like usual."

"Give me the knife." I said.

"Oh god, are you going to kill us for fighting?" Andrew asked, moving his pocket knife away from me. Cassie let out a chuckle from behind me.

"No, just give me the knife." He handed me his pocket knife. I held it, trying to keep from shaking. "Where should I put the message?"

"On your arm, I guess." Cassie responded.

I put the knife against my skin, holding my breath. Andrew winced as I started sliding the knife back and forth, forming the letters until the skin broke. The blood rose up, followed by a stinging and burning sensation. Then I felt the relief.

"Okay, now I see why she does it." I muttered.

"What?"

"It actually feels good." I explained staring at the letters.

"Are you fucking with me?" Andrew asked, shock written all over his face.

"No, I'm not fucking with you. It felt good after."

"That's weird. You'd think it would hurt." Cassie pondered.

"What'd you write?" Andrew asked.

I showed them my arm. After reading what I had put, they both looked at me with an expression that said, _really?_

"What?"

"The best thing you could think of was a 'Hi'?" Andrew shook his head.

"C'mon, it's a start." Cassie reassured me.

I looked down at the 'hi' written on my arm. "Let's hope she writes back."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was weird (kinda), it's what coffee does to me. <strong>**Shout out to yllod, who guessed exactly what I was going to do.**

**I'll have the next chapter up in a while. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! ****Before I have to go back to school, which is in a week, I really wanted to finish this story because school is way too distracting. I probably won't finish before then, but we'll see.**

**Karma and Liam come out in this chapter. I didn't make Liam an asshole because I constantly see Liam bashing everywhere, and I feel bad. I actually like Liam...sometimes. (Please don't kill me.)**

**Your guys reactions to the last chapter were kinda hilarious. So thanks you guys. Made this chapter longer for you.**

**I have a really bad feeling that you guys are going to react bad to this chapter, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

I grabbed my arm, wincing. I felt the same burning I had felt when I had cut myself. What the-?

I gasped loudly, loud enough so that most of the class looked over at me. I slid down in my seat, like it would suddenly make me invisible to the stares.

"You okay over there, Amy?" Mr. Barker asked, from his desk.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked, almost saying yes. I tried to ignore Karma's and Shane's questioning looks, but I felt their stares practically burning a hole in my head.

"Yes, go ahead." The teacher nodded, holding out the bathroom pass to me. I quickly shuffled out of his room, grabbing the pass on the way out. I nearly sprinted down to the bathroom, making sure I was alone before rolling up my sleeve.

I scanned my arm, searching for the source of the pain. I found two little letters craved onto my skin besides all the other scars.

'Hi.'

I felt my eyes widen. "What the hell?"

"What?" Karma's voice filled the bathroom. My head snapped toward her as she walked toward me.

"What are you doing in here?" I froze, realizing that my sleeve was rolled up.

"Barker let me go check if you were okay. Amy, what's wrong?"

I got my hands moving, attempting to roll down my sleeves. "Uh, it's nothing-"

She practically ran toward me, stopping me from covering up the cuts. She grabbed my arm, pulling the sleeve back up, looking down.

"Oh my god, Amy. " She whispered, tears starting filling her eyes when she saw what I had done to myself. "Please stop. You can't keep hurting yourself."

"But she's writing back."

"She?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean she?"

"Uh-"

Her jaw dropped when the realization sunk in. "Wait, you're gay?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't care to share this information with me?" Karma asked, disbelievingly.

"Well I was scared that you would react badly."

"I'm reacting badly because you didn't tell me."

"She didn't tell you what?" Lauren asked, as she came into the restroom.

"Way to eavesdrop, Lauren." I said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"You guys are practically shouting, I'm pretty sure the whole school can hear you." She said. "Anyways, what didn't she tell you?"

I sighed. "That I'm gay."

"But it's so obvious. How could you not know that? She's your best friend."

Karma wiped her eyes. "She-"

"Wait, what? It's not that obvious!" I defended.

"Yeah, it is. I've seen the way you stare at Maria." Lauren demanded. Then she looked at Karma, with a confused look on her face. "Wait, why are you crying?"

Shit. I grabbed my bag, frantically walking towards the door. "Oh is that the bell, I hear? Better get going-"

"Not so fast." Karma, grabbed my arm. I winced when she gripped the cuts too tightly. "We need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Lauren asked.

"Are you going to show her or am I going to have to tell her?" Karma whispered to me.

I sighed. "I'll just show her."

She let go of my arm. I rolled up the other sleeve and flashed my arms to Lauren. She stared at the cuts with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

I looked at the ground. "I thought I didn't have a soul mate." I admitted.

"But everyone has one." Karma looked at me.

"I thought I didn't have one. But now I know I do." I said. "She wrote to me."

"Wrote to you?" Lauren asked. I pointed to the two letters on my wrist. "That's it? She just wrote 'hi'? She very creative, that one."

"Shut up. It's my soul mate you're talking about." I glared.

"Are you going to reply back?" She asked.

"You're encouraging this?" Karma asked, clearly shocked.

"The reason she started cutting was because she thought she didn't have a soulmate. The only possible way she could want to stop is if she meets this girl. Obviously the only way she can contact her is through cutting." Lauren explained.

The lunch bell rang. "Just wait till Shane hears about this." Karma threatened, making Lauren roll her eyes.

* * *

><p>Shane's reaction was definitely unexpected. "Oh my god, this is so romantic!"<p>

Karma's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw his reaction. "Is no one else not against this?"

"I'm against it." Lauren said. "I want her to stop, but the only way is if she meets this girl."

"What if it's not even a girl?" Karma asked. Shane's eyes widened.

"I knew you were gay!" He shouted, standing up, attracting the attention of the many students eating lunch. He looked around, noticing the stares, and slowly sat down. "I said that kinda loud."

"You think?" Lauren shook her head.

"Sorry." He looked at me. "So what are you going to say?"

I shrugged. "Maybe say hi back?"

Lauren made a face at me. "Okay, you guys are totally meant for each other. You aren't very creative either."

"Really, Lauren?"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Fine. Since you're so creative, what would you say?"

"Something besides, 'hi.'"

"You're very helpful, aren't ya?" Shane muttered, making Lauren smack his arm.

"Maybe you should ask for her name?" Liam suggested.

"That's an idea." Shane said, nodding.

Lauren looked at me. "And, Amy?"

"What?"

"Broken hearts? Really?"

"Don't make fun of her. It's adorable." Shane defended. "Okay, never mind the cutting isn't really adorable, but this is somewhat romantic."

"Okay, I'm going to class." I said, before he can get all sappy.

"The bell hasn't even rung yet!"

"Bye!" I sped walk, before they could stop me, straight to the restroom.

I checked the bathroom stalls, making sure I was alone, before locking myself in one. I hung my bag on the hook, and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for. I quickly unscrewed the blade from the pencil sharpener, taking the blade out. After thinking about what I wanted to put, I started cutting it into my arm.

After I was satisfied with the message, I got out of the stall. I had just gotten done rinsing the blood off my arm, before the door to the restroom opened. I panicked, attempting to shove my sleeve down before I realized it was Lauren.

"Knew you'd be in here doing that." She said, looking at my arm. "What does it say?"

I lifted my arm showing her.

"Okay, maybe you are somewhat creative." She said, staring at the tic tac toe board on my arm, with _name?_ written under it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay before you guys start freaking out in the reviews about the tic tac toe thing, I just wanted you to know that I'm not treating self-harming as a joke. Some of you guys probably see it that way, but I'm not joking around about it because it's very serious(and sad). This is a very touchy subject for some people, including myself, so I hope I didn't piss some of you off.<strong>

**Coffee and no sleep made my brain go all over the place with this chapter, so sorry if it's a bit weird.**

**What should Reagan's last name be?**** I'd be great if you guys would give me ideas because I don't think they have said what her last name is in the show yet.**

**(yllod you got your tic tac toe!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the next chapter! Wasn't really too surprised by a few of the reviews, but they weren't too bad (thank you guys for that.) So about what I said before about finishing this before I went back to school is obviously not going to happen. A lot of shit happened (good and bad) over New Years, so I kinda got really distracted. Probably won't update as much while I'm in school, which really sucks. Definitely rather write this than do anything school related.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this. Made it pretty long for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

I threw my bag on the chair as I plopped down on my bed. I started kicking off my shoes, grabbing my remote. I was done for the day, so it was time for some Netflix. Or pretty much anything else that would keep my mind off from doing _that._

"Is this seriously what you are going to be doing all day?" A voice came from my doorway. I peeled my eyes away from my TV to see Shane with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Anything to keep my mind from thinking about- _that."_ I indicated to my wrist.

"Oh." He bit his lip. He hesitated. "When you say you would do anything, does that include a party?"

I sighed. "Shane… I really don't want-"

"You're going." Lauren barged into my room through our shared bathroom.

"But I don't want to."

"You need to." Lauren insisted.

"Why?"

Lauren came and sat by me on the bed. "Look, I really think that it'd be better for you to _not_ be alone for a while."

"Why?" I asked. "Is it because…" I didn't even have to finish the sentence; she knew what I was talking about.

Lauren looked down. "I thought about what Karma said. And I really think you shouldn't cut anymore. Even if she replies."

"I'm trying to stop."

"Yeah, but trying isn't actually stopping."

"But-"

"She's your soulmate, right?" Lauren paused. "Since she's your soulmate, you're meant to be together. And if you're meant to be together, you'll run into her. You just have to wait for that moment."

"What if that moment never comes?"

"You thought you didn't have a soulmate. But you do, just like everyone else. So you just have to wait because if everyone is right, you'll run into her eventually." Lauren put her hand on my shoulder. "And if not, then everyone is a jackass and a liar."

"Was that supposed to reassure her?" Shane spoke up.

"Probably didn't reassure, but-" Lauren shrugged, turning to Shane. "I tried. Hopefully that shows her that I care."

"Thanks, Lauren." I said, almost pulling her into a hug.

"Anyways, you're probably going to hate me when I do this." Lauren said, getting up from the bed, walking over to my desk. I was confused at first, but then I realized my pocket knife was in there.

"Uh Lauren-"

She reached under my desk, where the knife was taped under. She pulled it out, showing it to me. "No more knives."

Shane frowned at the knife. "Wait isn't that Liam's pocketknife?"

I looked down. "I may or may not have stolen it from his key ring."

"It doesn't matter where she got it. Just return it to Liam, and keep it away from her." Lauren handed it to Shane. She glanced back at me. "You have to promise."

"Promise what?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Not to cut anymore."

"Fine." I said, quickly.

"Promise me."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I promise."

"And to make sure you keep your promise, I might put cameras in your room."

"Okay, Lauren, that's just creepy." Shane muttered.

Lauren shook her head at him. "I was joking. But I am going to sleep in your room for a while."

"So what you're like my little babysitter now?"

"That's one way you could look at it."

* * *

><p><span>Reagan<span>

They say that when you meet your soulmate, your scars fade away completely. I was suddenly very grateful for that as I drew an X. Definitely didn't want that on my body forever. Then I put my name right under. _Reagan Cortez._

"Alright, that's enough." Andrew came walking by me, snatching his pocket knife away.

"I wasn't going to add anything else."

He shrugged. "You never know. You sounded like you liked it the first time."

"I actually hate it, to be honest."

"That's good-"

"I'm here!" Cassie shouted, as she barged into the room. "And we are going to a party, tonight."

"What time?"

"In thirty minutes." Cassie looked at me. "Better get ready fast."

"Couldn't you have told us, before?" Andrew asked, sitting down.

"Yeah, but my phone ran out of battery. Anyways, it's a black light party, so I wouldn't even dress too nice. There's going to be paint all over you anyways."

"Why all of a sudden you want to go to this party? You didn't even want to get out of bed this morning." Andrew asked.

"Well first of all, I didn't want to get up because it was the morning, and who the hell wants to get up at the time? And second, the reason I had to get up in the first place was because of work." Cassie explained. "And I want to go because this is a party because we can have fun."

Andrew started up again. "Are you sure-"

"Okay, dude, you're being really nosy aren't you?"

"I just want to know the _real_ reason why you want-"

"Fine, you little fucker. That Shane guy that we were talking about the other day? I heard that he's going." Cassie looked at me. "So I was thinking that we could ask him about the initials."

"Why didn't you want to say anything?" I asked.

"I just… didn't want to get your hopes up. He might not even know who this girl is. Or you know, he probably knows a lot of people with those initials. And he might not actually go, it was just something I had heard."

"Well, it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Cassie winced, looking at me. "And uh-"

"Oh god, what now?"

"I may have volunteered you to be the DJ."

* * *

><p><strong>And now they are both going to the same party. The next chapter (or chapters if I can't fit the idea in just one) might make you guys trip out. Just a heads up.<strong>

**Anyways, I really hope everyone had a great New Years, and hopefully this year is better for everyone.**

** Let me know what you guys think. I'll upload the next one in awhile. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I just really wanted to upload one more chapter for you guys before I had to go back to school(tomorrow). I feel like I might not update for awhile sooo hopefully this chapter can hold you off until the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Reagan<span>

"Help me with this, will you?" I asked Cassie. I was carrying some of my DJ equipment into my truck, meanwhile she was sitting on the coach eating. I shouldn't really be surprised.

"Eh you got it-"

"Get off your ass." Andrew smiled, picking up some of my equipment.

"Thanks, Andrew. At least you help." I said, loudly.

Cassie glared me. "Hey, I am helping!"

"By doing what?"

"Well, I'm just, you know, helping you clean out your fridge." Cassie smirked, taking another bite.

"You need to stop."

"But-"

"Ready?" Andrew came back from the truck.

"Yeah, let's go."

The ride there was pretty short, and before I knew it Andrew was already parking my truck in front of the building.

I checked my arms one last time before entering the party. Just to see if she had replied. I felt a bit disappointed when I saw that she hadn't.

"Come on. Let's go have fun. You can check again later." Cassie pulled my arm toward the door. We opened it, and the glowing lights hit us first. Everything was glowing in the dark including the dancing people.

"Look they're painting people." Andrew nodded toward a chick surrounded by paint. She was current painting a guy, and was making a really cool design on his back.

"Hell yeah, I want one." Cassie said excitedly, almost running over to the girl.

"All done." I heard the girl say to the guy. He smiled at her showing off fake green vampire teeth.

"Who's next?" She asked us. Cassie pushed me forward. "Where do you want it? Face or arms? Or somewhere else?"

I was about to say arms before I realized about the cuts. I could see Cassie's eyes widen. "Uh-"

"How about my face?" I said. She nodded before putting the paint brush into the paint.

"Hey, Karen!" A voice shouted from my left. The girl that was painting my face turned, and she flashed a smile.

"Shane! You made it." They gave each other a one-armed hug. "Want me to paint your friends?" She nodded to two blond girls following him.

"Yeah, Amy where do you want to be painted. Your arms or-"

Both of the girls gave him a weird look. The taller one shook her head. "Shane-"

"Sorry I forgot. Can I borrow a paint brush? I'll just do it." He asked the girl, Karen.

She pulled a paintbrush out of her pocket. "Have fun. There's some paint behind me, help yourself."

They started walking away, towards the paint. He started painting the taller one with some purple paint. I looked at Cassie, who was watching him too.

"Okay, I'm done who's next?" Karen pulled away from my face as Andrew stepped up for his turn.

"Do you really want to ask him?" I asked Cassie.

She looked at me confused. "Ask who?"

"Shane. I mean, it's not like we are even going to find anything. It's only two letters."

"Just like you said, it's worth a shot." She looked at me. "After she paints me, we should ask."

I tried to wait patiently as the girl finished painting them, but I was hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"Where'd he go?" Cassie asked me, when she was finished.

"Uh- I don't know. He went into the crowd and I lost him."

"If you guys are looking for Shane, he's at the bar thing over there." Andrew pointed toward the bar, where he was sitting with his two friends from earlier. A few more people had joined them.

"Okay, let's go over." Cassie started dragging me.

"Hey, Shane." We greeted.

He smiled at us. "You guys were from that party, right?"

"Yeah we were."

"Wait, let me see if I can remember your names. Uh- Reagan, Cassie, and...Andrew, right?"

"Nice, you remembered." Andrew said.

Cassie apparently wanted to get right to the point. "If we gave you some initials, do you think you'd be able to name people they might belong to?"

"You're probably going to need more than two letters for him to give you a name." The blonde, Amy said, taking a swig of her drink. "He probably knows half of the United States, by now."

"I don't know that many people."

"Your friends list on Facebook tells a different story." Amy said, finishing off her drink. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Shane's eyes widened. "Where's Lauren? She should go with you."

She glared at him. "I really don't need a babysitter to go to the bathroom."

"It's just a precaution." He said, making her roll her eyes. "Are you drunk, already? Drinking makes you rude, and you only had a few."

"I'm not drunk, I only drank a little bit, which is the reason why I need to go to the bathroom." She stared at him. "Not for the reason you think."

"Shane, it's okay, I'll go with her." A girl in a dress with auburn hair stood up.

He nodded, then turned back to us. "Yeah like the drunk girl said, I need more than two letters, or else I'll probably be no help. If you want though, you should look through my friends list, and compare initials to people's names. Maybe that'll narrow it down to a few people."

"Okay thanks." Cassie said.

"Look I have to go. Make sure she's okay." He almost sprinted in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Well, that was kind of a bust." Andrew sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Rea."

"It's okay. Didn't really expect anything." I suddenly had the urge to drink. "When do I have to DJ?"

"At like, eleven I think." She checked her phone. "It's ten forty-two. You still have time to hang. What do you want to do?"

"Let's drink."

* * *

><p><strong>So they met. <strong>**It might be the next chapter (or chapters) that'll make you guys might flip out. Just warning you.**

**And holy shit I have like eighty people following this story. So thank you guys for that!**

**What'd you think is going to happen? Let me know, I like reading your guesses. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took kinda long, had a bunch of stuff to do this week. This chapter is still during the party, just through Amy's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

I felt weird. Like really weird. Right when we walked into the party, I just got this feeling that I couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like. That's what was really weird about this whole thing. Maybe it was just the few drinks we had with Shane before coming here.

"You guys want to get painted? I know the girl whose painting the people over there." Shane looked at Lauren and me. We nodded.

We started walking towards Shane's friend who was painting people, and the feeling was getting really strong. Again, it was weird.

There were three people waiting to get painted. I looked at the girl she was painting, thinking that her purple hair definitely fit in with this party. The boy looked over as Shane approached them, with a weird look on his face. He shot one of the girls waiting there with him a look.

I narrowed my eyes. What was that about?

"Hey, Karen!" Shane shouted over the loud music, as he stopped in front of her.

"Shane! You made it." They gave each other a one-armed hug. "Want me to paint your friends?" She looked towards Lauren and me.

"Yeah, Amy where do you want to be painted. Your arms or-" Shane stopped talking once he realized what he had said.

The feeling got stronger, and it felt like something had washed over my arms, reminding me off my scars. I shook my head. "Shane-"

He shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry I forgot. Can I borrow a paint brush? I'll just do it." He asked the girl, Karen.

She pulled a paintbrush out of her pocket. "Have fun. There's some paint behind me, help yourself."

We started walking to the paint. Shane sighed. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. My fault for doing it."

"And it's our fault for not noticing." Shane said. He shared a guilty look with Lauren.

I shook my head. "No it's not."

"Yeah-"

"Is that why I suddenly need a babysitter? Because you guys feel guilty?" I asked. They nodded.

"We think that it's best for you to always have someone there for you. You felt alone before, and that's what made you start doing _it._" Lauren explained.

"Okay, that's nice of you guys. But I seriously don't need you to follow me everywhere. There is some things I would love to do alone." I looked at Lauren. "Like going to the bathroom. By myself. " I added.

"Yeah I get that, but for all we know you could have a knife stashed somewhere-"

"Lauren." Shane cut her off.

"Well if you're so worried about that, why don't you just raid the bathroom like you did with my room?" I snapped." Or you know what? While you're at it, just hide the kitchen knives, too. It's good to know that even you guys don't even trust me-"

"I didn't mean it that way-" Lauren started.

"It sure seems like it."

"Can we just please stop bickering and enjoy the party?" Shane asked. He looked at the paint. "What color do you want?"

I was grateful for the change of subject. I really didn't want to argue with anyone right now. "Purple."

He opened a paint can, dipping the brush into it. Then he started painting my face, the brush strokes tickling my face. But I started getting worried at the growing smirk on his face.

I looked at Lauren. "Please tell me he isn't drawing anything inappropriate on my face?"

"Nope, he isn't."

"Should I trust you? You don't seem to trust me."

"Okay, I'll admit it, that hurt. But I deserve that." Lauren said. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "When you guys put a drink in my hand, I'll forgive you."

"Okay, drinking it is!" Shane smiled. "Lauren, you want me to paint you?"

"And risk getting paint on my dress? No thank you." She shook her head.

I rolled my eyes. "I hope you realize that there are a lot of people with paint on their bodies that are going to try grinding on you. Your dress is going to get ruined anyways."

"But I'm not going anywhere near the dance floor."

Shane smirked. "Just wait until you get a few drinks into you. Soon enough, you'll be the one grinding."

We started walking toward the bar. "Yeah, not going to happen."

Shane looked at me. "Wanna make a bet?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure, why not?

"I bet you twenty bucks that she'll get drunk enough to start grinding-"

Lauren's mouth dropped open. "You guys are really going to bet on this?"

I nodded at her. "And I bet you she won't get drunk."

He held out his hand. "It's a deal."

She glared at us. "I'm not going to let either of you win. I'm going to get drunk, but I'm not going to grind."

"You say that now." Shane muttered. She smacked his arm.

"Just get us a damn drink."

He worked his magic on getting us free drinks while we waited for Karma and Liam to show up.

Lauren groaned. "Ugh, I have this huge headache. Do any of you guys have an aspirin?" Lauren asked. We shook our heads.

"Well, I'm going to go ask around." She stood up leaving.

Shane stood up, too. "Be back in a sec." He walked over to a guy. He came back, pulling me to the side.

"You know, you could still ditch me to go hook up with that guy."

"Him? No, ew , bad teeth." Shane held up his hand. "He got me a different kind of hook up."

"What is that?"

"Let's just call it a dancing pill." He said. "I'm in no way promoting you take this, I'm strictly an herbal man myself, but it might help you break out of your ruts."

"What? What rut? I'm not in a rut."

"Yes you are! It's so big , it's practically Jabba the rut."

Lauren popped up behind us. "Oh, thank god you found one! This headache is killing me." She snatched the pill off Shane's hand before we could do anything about it, and drowned it in her mouth with some water.

"What?" She asked, when she saw our mouths drop open. Shane just started smirking, starting to dance. I started sipping my drink not saying anything.

Quite a few drinks later, and I knew I was probably going to forget everything that was going to happen tonight. When Karma and Liam showed up, both of them started chugging down drinks to catch up with us.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Shane said.

I looked at him. "What?"

"She's grinding." Shane nodded toward Lauren, who was currently dancing with a few guys.

I shook my head. "But she's on ecstasy."

Shane looked at me, confused. "Okay and your point is?"

"Well, you bet the she would get _drunk, _and grind. She's drugged, not drunk."

"But-"

"Give me my twenty." He glared at me.

"Hey, Shane." I turned away from Shane to see the same three people that were getting painted.

He smiled at them. "You guys were from that party, right?"

"Yeah we were." The shorter girl said. So that explained the weird looks they were giving him earlier.

"Wait, let me see if I can remember your names. Uh- Reagan, Cassie, and...Andrew, right?"

"Nice, you remembered." The guy, Andrew said.

"If we gave you some initials, do you think you'd be able to name people they might belong to?" The shorter girl spoke up.

"You're probably going to need more than two letters for him to give you a name." I said, taking a drink. "He probably knows half of the United States, by now."

"I don't know that many people." Shane shook his head.

"Your friends list on Facebook tells a different story." I said, taking one last drink, before placing the glass back on the bar. I got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Shane's eyes widened. "Where's Lauren? She should go with you."

I glared at him. Here we go with this shit again. "I really don't need a babysitter to go to the bathroom."

"It's just a precaution." He said, making me roll my eyes. "Are you drunk, already? Drinking makes you rude, and you only had a few."

"I'm not drunk, I only drank a little bit, which is the reason why I need to go to the bathroom." I stared at him. "Not for the reason you think."

"Shane, it's okay, I'll go with her." Karma spoke up.

He nodded, then turned back to them. I started walking away. "Yeah like the drunk girl said, I need more than two letters, or else I'll probably be no help. If you want though, you should look through my friends list…"

Shane's voice got lost in the loud music as we got far enough away from him. I headed toward where I thought the bathrooms were located.

"You are doing okay, aren't you?" Karma shouted over the music.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I actually do _just_ need to go to the bathroom. I'm not going for anything else."

"That's good-"She stumbled a bit, and I reached out to grab her arm. She's was drunk, which wasn't very surprising at the rate she was drinking.

"You okay there?" She nodded as we entered the bathroom. She went over to the sink as I entered one of the stalls.

When I got out, she was trying to fix up her make up. I rolled up my sleeves, dipping my hands under the faucet.

"Amy-"

I looked over at her, and she had a look of shock on her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your arms-"

"I haven't cut them-"

"No, look at your arms!" I looked down at my arms. I expected to see my soul mate's name written across it, but instead I found nothing. Wait, what the-?

"Where are they?" I touched my arms, panicking.

"When you meet your soul mate they disappear." She smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

She frowned at me. "What do you mean why am I smiling? I'm excited for you! You met your soul mate."

"That's the problem!"

"How's is that a problem? You've been wanting to meet them-"

"The problem is I don't know who the hell it is."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh."

"Exactly. It could be anyone in this fucking party."

"Look, we can just go look at people's arms-"

"Their cuts will be healed, too." I sighed. "Let's just go. For all I know, my soul mate could have already left this damn party."

"Don't give up-"

"It's too late, Karma. How the hell am I supposed to find her?" I asked. "It's not like I can search people's arms, the cuts are gone." I walked out of the bathroom to find Shane there.

"Are you okay?"

"They're gone."

"What-?"

"The cuts." I showed him my arms. "My cuts are gone."

"Are you saying you met her?"

I nodded. "But I don't know who it is."

I remembered the weird feeling I had felt when I walked in. It made sense now.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys freaking out because they met, but still don't know who it is? Let me know, and you should try to guess what's going to happen next.<strong>

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far (proud of myself.) And I just had to put Lauren on ecstasy because that was the most hilarious shit ever.**

**And I saw that Yvette Monreal (Reagan) dyed her hair red. She looks hot... Just saying.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! And thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Just wanted to update before the weekend ended because during the week I probably won't be able to. The reactions from the last chapter were kinda entertaining, so thanks for that. Just a warning, you guys might freak out during this chapter, but I don't know, you might not. If there's a lot of mistakes in this chapter, I'm sorry I was being lazy and didn't really read over it too well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

"No, we are not leaving until we find her, okay?"

"What's the point?" I snapped. "How the hell are we supposed to know who it is?"

Liam held up something in his hand. "Um… I know it's bad to suggest this, but maybe you should do _it_ again." He held his hand open revealing his pocket knife. "Once you have a cut, we split up and look at peoples' arms."

"Well, if she's going to do it, I'm only going to let her do one cut." Karma said. She looked at me. "I will literally kill you if you try to do more."

"Chill, she'll make a small one." Shane said. "Right, Amy?"

"Right." I felt my heart start racing when Liam handed me his pocket knife. What if I actually find her today?

I put the knife against my skin and started sliding it. My eyes flickered up to Karma, and she was wincing as I slid the knife.

"Okay, you're done." Karma took the knife away, giving it back to Liam. I looked down at the cut. The skin was turning red, puffing up, but the cut wasn't deep enough to start bleeding.

"Karma, me and you will go to that side. Search over there." Shane pointed toward the entrance of the party. Shane looked at me and Liam. "You guys should go towards the DJ booth, and the bar." He paused. "Where the hell is Lauren? She should help, too."

"I haven't seen her since earlier."

"Look if one of us sees her, just tell her to help." Shane said. "We have until eleven thirty."

"Why until eleven thirty?" Liam asked.

"Because that's when I told Amy's mother she's be home."

"What time is it?"

"It's going to be eleven in ten minutes."

"Okay. You guys ready?"

We split up into the groups, both going different ways. Liam and I started going through the crowded dancing floor, attempting to catch glimpses of peoples' arms. The dark lighting and the paint covering their wrists were making it hard to tell if there was a cut or not.

"Is your cut still there?" Liam asked into my ear.

I looked down at it, the cut barely visible in the light. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, if we pass by her, is should disappear right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I will."

"If it disappears, we will know if she's close by. So keep checking your wrist, so we don't accidently go past her." He looked over at the bar. "We should head over there. That's probably where it disappeared since we were there for almost the whole night. Maybe she's still over there."

"Good plan. Let's go." We started heading over there. I kept constantly checking my wrist making sure the cut was still there while Liam was trying to see other peoples' wrist. Some people were moving around too much, so Liam was stopping in front of them until he saw their wrist. Quite a few people were looking at us weird because of our staring problems.

"People are starting to get creeped out from the way we keep looking at them." I told Liam. I checked my phone. It was eleven fifteen.

He smiled as we approached the bar. "Yeah, I noticed, but there reactions are kinda hilarious." He looked at me. "You should stand right behind people, and see if your cut disappears. If it does, then I think we found her."

I nodded standing right behind our first victim. I looked down at my wrist, but the cut was still there, so I moved on to the next person.

"Nothing?" Liam asked after the fifth person. I shook my head moving along the bar to the next person. Looking down at my arm, I got the same results when I saw the cut still there. I started weaving through a small crowd to the other end of the bar.

Before getting to the next girl, I felt the same washing feeling on my arm I had felt earlier. My head snapped down to my arm, and I saw the cut slowly disappearing.

"Liam!" He quickly looked over at me. "It's gone, she's around here."

He handed me the knife. "Do it again, so we can keep checking."

I quickly started sliding the knife making the same cut as before. As soon as I lifted the knife off it started healing, faster than before. "She's closer."

I kept making the small cuts, but it was useless because every time we tried checking the crowds' wrists it would just heal. The dark lights and paint were making it harder to check quickly before it went away.

I did the cut one more time. This time it started healing, slower than before. "I think she's moving away."

"Crap, which way do you think she went?" Liam head turned, frantically searching around.

"Let's go over here, she if she went this way." I started moving away from the bar, into the crowd. "Nothing is happening to the cut."

"Okay, let's move towards the entrance." Liam suggested. I started moving, and nothing was happening.

I check the time again. It was eleven twenty-five. Shit. We were running out of time.

I sighed. "Since she's not going toward the entrance, we should go into the crowd by the DJ booth. Maybe she went that way."

Liam nodded, leading the way. We made it all the way under the DJ booth before it started disappearing again. "She's somewhere around here."

"Move into that corner over there. If you're too close to her, the cut will keep disappearing, and we won't be able to check peoples' wrists." Liam pointed to a secluded corner. I went over there, making a small cut in the process. It disappeared again even though we were far away from the crowd.

"Why does it keep disappearing? I'm not even close to anyone."

"I don't know." Liam frowned. "That's weird."

I made another cut, just to have it disappear again.

"Are you guys making any progress?" I turned to the left to see Karma walking over to us. Shane was slowly making his way over, a few feet behind her.

"Well, it keeps disappearing, but I'm not even close to anyone."

Karma shook her head. "How the hell is that possible?"

"Maybe someone buried her soul mate underground." Shane muttered.

"How the hell is that helping?"

"Be quiet, I'm drunk. I can barely even think straight."

"Maybe we should just give up." I said. "Like Lauren said, maybe I'll run into her later." My eyes widened. "Speaking of Lauren, where the hell is she?"

"Oh…About that." Shane spoke up. "She heard me and Karma say she was on ecstasy."

"You told her?"

"No it slipped out. And we didn't know she was right behind us when we were talking about it." Shane said.

"Okay, well where is she?"

Shane pointed to the far end of the club where there was a graffiti covered door. "She locked herself in that closet."

"We should probably check up on her, see if she's okay." Karma suggested. "And it's already eleven thirty. We need to leave."

"Maybe you should do one more." Shane suggested. "Just to make sure."

I made another small cut, but this one didn't disappear. She was already gone.

"I'm sorry." Shane squeezed my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Reagan was in the DJ booth the entire time, and they didn't realize that she might be up there. Nobody thinks straight when they are drunk.<strong>

**Are you guys freaking out?**

**You guys should give suggestions of what the chapters should be called.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! And thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you guys (sorry I took long.) This chapter was something I quickly wrote, so it probably has some mistakes in there. And I apologize in advance if there is some. Because of the reviews(and favorites/follows) that prove you guys actually like this story, I tried making it somewhat long. And you might freak out at the last sentence. Just saying.**

**The reviews to the last chapter were priceless. Thank you for that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Reagan<span>

I winced again as I felt the stinging for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Okay, something is wrong." I shouted over the music to Cassie.

She looked away from the crowd to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"She keeps cutting." I flinched again as I felt the stinging. "This whole time I've been spinning she's been doing it."

Her eyes widened. "You wrote your name right?" I nodded. "Okay, so what if she's been writing her name back. You should check."

I started rolling up my sleeve. "That's true-"

I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw my arms. An hour ago, it had been covered in thousands of cuts, but now they were all gone.

"What the hell?" Cassie grabbed my other arm, rolling that sleeve up too. It was just as clear as the other one. "I think she's here! That's the only way they will disappear, if she's near you."

"We have to look for her." I said. Right when I said that, I felt the skin on my arm breaking as she made another cut. A few seconds later, the skin started healing, leaving no trace of the cut; it was like it was never even there.

"She's probably really close right now." Cassie said. "Now that I think about it, she's probably looking for you right now. That's probably why she keeps making the cuts, but they keep disappearing."

"I want to go look, but I still have to DJ." I checked my watch. It was barely eleven thirty, and I still had a few more hours to go. "She could leave before I'm finished."

"I'll go find the other DJ before you, and ask him if he can take over again." Cassie jogged over to the ladder. "I'll be back in a sec."

I was left to wait impatiently as she went to get the DJ. I kept my eyes on her while she weaved through the crowd toward the bar. She started talking to him, and I saw him nod his head a few times, starting to head toward the booth. I started wondering what she had said to him to convince him that fast.

He climbed up the ladder. "Not feeling well?"

I looked at Cassie. She nodded her head, her way of telling me to go along with it. "Yeah, kinda feel like puking."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." He smiled at me. "I'll be happy to take over." He nodded over at Cassie. "She said you'd let me use your equipment for tonight, so I wouldn't have to set up all over again. Is that okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew I didn't really like people touching my equipment since it cost me quite a lot. I still nodded since we were in a hurry. "Yeah, go ahead."

He started scribbling something on a paper. "Here's my number. Call me tomorrow, and you can pick up your equipment." I reached out for the paper. I felt the stinging again, making me flinch. He looked at me. "Woah, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. " I pocketed the number. "I call you." Cassie started dragging me toward the ladder. I climbed down first with Cassie following closely.

"He was totally flirting with you." Cassie smirked at me. "Too bad you're gay, he was cute."

I shook my head at her. "He's all yours."

"Eh, not really my type." She looked at me. "Anyways, I saw that pained look on your face which means she cut again. If it healed that means she's still here somewhere."

I rolled up my sleeve. The cut was still there, but I wasn't too deep. "It's still there."

"So she left?" Cassie asked. "Or you know, she can still be here, but she's not anywhere close by." She tried to reassure me.

"Should we go look around, go near people, see if it heals?" I suggested. She nodded.

After walking around the party, checking peoples' wrists for about an hour, we still got no results. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Don't give up-" Cassie started.

"She's gone already." I said. "We literally walked all over this party, and the cut never healed. That's means she's gone. Let's just go find Andrew, and leave."

Amy

After leaving the party, Liam volunteered to drive everyone home, claiming that he was the least drunk out of all of us besides Karma. But we didn't really trust her to drive either, so he insisted.

And it was the most awkward car ride I had ever sat through. Besides the radio breaking the silence, it was so quiet in there that I was surprised that I couldn't hear their heartbeats. I could feel that they all wanted to say something to me, but were afraid they would accidently say something that might set me off. I was glad they didn't say anything though; I really didn't want their sympathy right now.

We dropped off Karma first (she shot a sad smile toward me), and then we heading toward my house. It was only a few blocks away from Karma's, so the trip there only took a few minutes.

"See you tomorrow." Shane said. He hesitated, and I could tell he wanted to say something else to me, but he held back.

I gave them a forced smile, saying a quick goodbye, before heading up the driveway with Lauren. She finally decided to break the silence. "You okay?"

"Define okay." I looked her. She just looked at the floor, not really saying anything. She knew it was a stupid question. Of course I wasn't okay.

She put the key in the doorknob, turning it. After opening it, I heard the TV on in the living room; Bruce and my mother had waited up for us.

"Amy-" My mom started saying. I didn't really want to say anything to them, so I just hurried up the stairs. I could hear Lauren saying something to her, but I didn't really bother listening. I knew Lauren was going to try talking to me, so I locked my bedroom door. After quickly washing the paint off my face, I locked my door to our shared bathroom, too.

As expected, Lauren knocked on my bedroom door. "Amy, open up."

I didn't say anything at first until she started banging on it. "Go away."

"No we need to talk."

"No we don't." I grabbed my iPod off its charger, knowing that I was going to have to drown Lauren out; she probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon. I put the headphones in, turning the song up loud. I lay down on my bed, still able to hear the faint knocking.

I turned off my lamp, staring up at the ceiling to the glow in the dark stars Karma and I put up. I felt numb, and I thought I would have been crying right now, but the tears wouldn't come. I just felt the empty feeling as I looked at the stars. I tried desperately to think about anything else, besides knives. Especially the knife I knew I had in the pocket of my jacket.

Liam had forgotten to take his knife back from me.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys freaking out yet?<strong>

**So Amy still has the knife. Do you think she's going to be able to resist cutting? **

**Thank you for reading! And have a nice day :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! I hope I didn't take as long as last time. And there's probably going to be a lot of mistakes in this because I'm being lazy again, and decided I didn't really want to proof read. And You might freak out at the end. Just a warning.**

**Anyways, go get something to eat, and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

It seemed nearly impossible to resist the urge. Especially since my solution was safely tucked away in the pocket of my jacket, only a few feet away.

But I was trying not to do it. I really was. I just didn't think I could hold off any longer.

"Ah…fuck it." I whispered, crawling from my spot on the floor over to the jacket. I flipped open the switchblade, taking a breath before place the cool metal against my skin. Again.

After moving the blade, quickly forming the letters, I looked down to inspect them. _Hi?_

I sat there staring at the slightly bloody knife, wondering if I should write something else. My thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door, and the door knob turning.

My mom's voice called through the door. "Amy-"

I frowned because I could have sworn I locked it. Once the door started opening, I realized I still had the blade in my hand. I panicked, throwing the knife underneath my bed before my mom walked into the room. I rolled down my sleeve as she looked at me.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked.

"Oh… I fell off while I was sleeping." I lied.

"Are you okay? You seem upset after you came back from that party."

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." I said, putting a hand the bed to lift myself up off the floor. "I was just…really tired." I started gathering my clothes for the school day, heading toward the bathroom. "Gotta get ready for school."

Based on the look she shot me, she knew something was going on with me. I just hoped she didn't figure it out.

* * *

><p><span>Reagan<span>

"Come on pizza boy! Give us a free slice." Cassie teased Andrew. He was currently working at his new job that he got at a pizza place called Pie in the Sky. He was now working two jobs like me, even though I wouldn't really consider being a DJ a job. It was more like a hobby for me.

He shook his head. "Can't risk giving you free food. They could fire me, and I just barely started."

"Can you at least give us a discount?" She flashed him her puppy dog eyes causing him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, heading over to the cash register. "What kind of pizza do you guys want?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but instead a little whimper came out as I felt a cut forming.

"Woah, you okay there?" Andrew asked.

"Is she doing it again?" Cassie whispered.

I nodded toward the bathroom. "I think she is. I'm gonna go check real quick." I looked at Cassie. "Order for me?"

Once she nodded, I scurried off to the bathroom. There was a girl with auburn hair touching up her make up at the mirrors, so I locked myself in the stall. I pretended to go to the bathroom, hoping the girl wouldn't really suspect anything. I rolled up my sleeve, searching my arm until my eyes located the two letters near my elbow.

_Hi?_

Since I didn't have anything to reply with I rolled down my sleeve. I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I actually used the bathroom. The girl was still there when I got out, so I went over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Nasty cut you got there." She said, looking at me. My eyes widened thinking she saw the message, but she was indicating the one closer to my wrist. The only cut that hadn't healed from the party.

"Oh yeah, but it's not too deep."

She went back to applying makeup. "How'd you get it?"

"I uh… I fell."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You got that from falling?"

"Yup. I'm pretty clumsy." I looked at her. I frowned at her, realizing that she looked really familiar. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah I was going to ask you the same thing." She said, studying my face. "Do you go to Hester?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Nope, graduated couple of years ago."

She opened her mouth to say something, but the door to the bathroom opened.

A short blonde came in. I noticed that she also looked familiar. "Karma, Amy's waiting outside."

The girl, Karma, turned toward the blonde. "Did you guys order yet?"

She shook her head. "They are waiting on you, and we are all hungry. Hurry your ass." The short girl walked out, leaving Karma behind.

She started shoving her makeup quickly back into her bag. She smiled at me. "Gotta go."

She left me there standing, wondering where I had seen them. I left the bathroom shortly after, heading toward the booth Cassie was already sitting in.

"You okay? You took long." Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I was just talking to this girl."

"What girl?"

I nodded toward the register where a group of teenagers were standing. Karma was holding hands with a guy who was placing his order with Andrew. The shorter blonde was behind them standing next to a guy.

"Who are you looking at?" Cassie asked, turning around in the direction I was looking. "Hey, isn't that Shane? And those girls from the party?"

"Oh so that's why they look so familiar." I muttered.

"Where's the other blonde?" Cassie asked. "I think her name was Amy, right?"

"Yeah that's her name. And I think the short blonde said she was outside." I glanced outside, my eyes searching for her.

Cassie pointed over to car that was parked. The girl was leaning against it, looking at her phone. It was like she felt eyes on her because she looked right up at us. We made eye contact, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I shivered as I felt the goose bumps appearing on my arm.

"That was weird." I whispered.

Cassie narrowed her eyes at me. "What was weird?"

"I got chills when we made eye contact."

"That is weird. Unless,she's like, you know, your soul mate." Cassie teased. My eyes widened. "I was joking, Rea."

"But what if she is?" I asked. "She was at that party, too."

"Okay, so?" Cassie shrugged. She shook her head. "It can't be her right? I mean she's standing kinda close to us, so wouldn't your cuts be healing right now?"

"What if she isn't close enough?" I asked.

"Well then get your ass outside." Cassie said.

I shrugged, standing up .I turned away from her to look back outside noticing that Amy wasn't leaning against the hood of the car anymore. All of her friends were climbing into it while the guy turned on the car. Amy glanced back at the restaurant before climbing into the passenger's side. The guy started pulling out of the parking space before I could even take another step.

I sighed, sitting down. "I'm too late. They're already leaving."

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

I glanced back at the shop before climbing into the passenger seat. Every time I looked at the purple haired girl I got this really weird feeling.

Shane shoved the pizzas onto my lap. "We have no room back here."

"I'm sorry that my car is small." Liam said, starting up the ignition. He pulled out of the parking space, and I looked one last time to see the purple haired girl standing up looking at me. I frowned. Did she want something?

We started driving away. Liam interrupted my thoughts. "What movies are we watching?"

"Uh… there's this one called Friday. It's supposed to be funny. And Paranormal Activity." Lauren said, reading off the movies.

I groaned. "Are we sure we want Karma to be in the room when we watch Paranormal Activity? She's a screamer."

She smacked my arm. "I don't scream."

"Yeah, you kinda do." I argued. "You're even scared of your own shadow."

"Okay, now you're just being mean." She said.

"I know."

We headed over to Karma's house where her parents were going to allow us to have the TV for the night. Liam and I automatically went straight for the pizza as Lauren was putting on the first movie, Friday.

The whole movie was about two guys smoking weed on their porch. It was pretty funny, but it secretly made me want to try smoking weed.

And I wasn't going to lie, Paranormal Activity actually scared the crap out of me. Like to the point where I almost made Karma come to the bathroom with me.

"Uh… Will you please spend the night?" She asked me, obviously scared to sleep in her room by herself.

I nodded, grateful for the invitation. "Yeah, I will. Hey, Lauren, tell my mom I stayed the night, please?"

She nodded. She looked over at Liam and Shane. "Let's go home? I'm beat."

Liam nodded. "We'll drop you off first."

After saying our goodbyes, I snuck another pizza slice as we went up in Karma's room.

* * *

><p>My phone vibrating of the bedside table woke me up. I didn't want to move too much, so I let my hand search around the floor until my fingers came into contact with the phone.<p>

_Lauren_. I read her name off the screen. Before opening the message, I checked the time. It was barely ten, and both me and Karma had already fallen asleep. Damn, we were lazy.

I opened the message.

_She knows!_

I frowned, quickly typing back. _Who knows what, exactly?_

_Farrah knows about you cutting!_

My mouth dropped open as I read the message, and I could have sworn that my heart had stopped beating for a second. Before I could respond, she sent another message.

_She found a knife covered in blood under your bed. She's going to talk to you in the morning, and probably search your arms. Just warning you._

I put my head into my hands, remembering how my mother had looked at me that morning. She had known something was going on with me, so obviously she was probably going to search my room. But I had been an idiot for forgetting about the knife under the bed.

I grabbed my phone. _Thanks for the warning._

I grabbed my backpack off the floor, taking out the sharpener and my screwdriver. I went into Karma's bathroom, before locking myself in there. Since my mother was probably going to search my arms, I had to tell my soul mate to make sure she didn't write anything. I unscrewed the blade out.

I rolled up my pants, putting the blade near my ankle. I felt a sharp pain on my arms, and I looked down to see a letter form. _R_

Shit, she was writing back, and if my mother saw that she might freak out. I quickly started writing my message.

She stopped writing, so I figured she already saw it. I looked down at my message.

_Don't write._

* * *

><p><strong>So Farrah knows. And so that's why Amy stopped Reagan from writing her name because Farrah might freak out if she saw it on her wrists.<strong>

**I don't know if I liked the way I wrote this.**

**Updating two stories in one night was pretty tiring. Lack of sleep made this chapter weird. So yeah, going to sleep now. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter! And I'm such a douche because I took forever to upload this. I had a lot of crap to do this week. What a bullshit excuse, right? **

**Don't like the way I wrote this, but better than nothing. ****Anyways, I don't know this might be the last chapter depending on the reviews.**

**Go get some food or something. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Faking it or any of the characters in the show.**

* * *

><p>I mentally shot myself about a hundred times already. For being an idiot.<p>

I still could not believe I had left the knife under the bed. Like really, dumbass?

I shook my head, looking up from the pancakes to look at Karma. She had a smile on her face while looking at her phone, so she was probably texting Liam or something.

I hadn't told Karma yet, that my mother had found the knife.

The only reason I didn't want to say anything was because I knew the way Karma was going to react. She probably wouldn't even care that my mother had found the knife, she'd be freaking out that I had started up again.

That little thought made me hesitate to tell her. I really didn't want to ruin her smile.

And I really didn't need her to yell at me either, especially since my mother was probably going to yell when I got home.

Which by the way, I really didn't want to go back. But I could tell Karma was getting suspicious of the fact that I hadn't gone home once in the past couple of days.

I knew I was going to have to go back eventually. I just wanted to tell Karma first.

"Amy?"

I looked up, startled by her voice. I realized she had asked me a question. "Oh, sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Karma frowned at me. "You haven't ate anything off your plate."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of have a stomach ache." I lied.

She looked at me. "Really, Amy? You know, we've been best friends since kindergarten, I can tell when you're lying. What's bothering you?"

I sighed. I needed to tell her already. "My mom found a knife."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean she found a knife?"

"She found a knife under my bed. I'm assuming she's figured out what I've been using it for."

"What knife? I thought you had stopped."

"I did stop." I lied again, even though she knew that I was lying.

"Again I know when you're lying."

"I know."

"I can't believe it." She whispered. She shook her head. "What'd you write to her?"

"I wrote hi."

"Did she write back?"

"Well, she put an R. I have no idea what that means, though." I said. "It might be like her first initial." I added as an afterthought.

"That's all she wrote? You'd think she'd write more."

"Well, I think she was going to, but I told her not to write back."

Karma stared at me. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, my mother is probably going to check my arms, so I didn't really need any more scars to hide from her." I explained.

"You could have just asked for her to meet you somewhere. That would have gotten rid of the scars before your mother saw them."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, well obviously, I didn't think of that. I was half asleep, and I'm an idiot."

She turned to me. "What are you going to say to your mom about the knife?"

"Oh crap, I forgot about that." I contemplated several options, but none of them really seem convincing enough. "I have no idea."

"Just say that I used it."

"For what?"

"To cut, obviously."

"She wouldn't fall for that, she knows you would never do something like that."

"She thinks you would never do something like that, yet you have done it." Karma said. "What's the difference?"

"No I'm not going to say that." I shook my head. "I'll just say I was cutting a box open or something, and accidently cut myself."

"You sure she's going to believe that?"

"Hopefully she'll just accept it." I shrugged.

* * *

><p>We were going to get more pizza at the place we had gone to the day before.<p>

I got done getting ready before Karma, which isn't really surprising to me since she usually takes forever anyways.

I went back down the stairs, straight to the fridge. And since I didn't even touch the pancakes from earlier, I was hungrier than usual.

But everything in the fridge didn't look too appealing to me. There was literally herbs everywhere.

The only thing I would consider eating were the brownies sitting on the plate on the counter. They looked normal enough to me, but you just never knew with Karma's parents. My stomach grumbled, urging me to eat one.

My stomach ended up winning that battle.

I took one of the plate, taking a small bite of it. After making sure it didn't taste weird, I munched down on the rest of the brownie.

I was done with the first one when I sat down on the couch, with another in my hand.

And that's when I started feeling super weird.

I stared at the clock. It was barely going to be two in like two minutes.

But it felt like time was going a little too slow, and Karma was taking ten years to finish getting ready. I glanced back at the clock.

It had just turned two.

What the hell?

Why was time going so slow? And why did it feel like Karma was taking forever?

This was weird.

And then I started getting paranoid at the thought of my mother marching over here to Karma's house insisting to see my arms.

"_Amy..."_ I looked to my right to where I heard the voice come from. A voice that sounded ridiculously like Karma. Which was weird considering she was upstairs.

"Shit..." Was I getting possessed or something?

That obviously wasn't possible since ghosts or demons weren't real. I think...

Shit.

Oh god...

I leaped off the couch, going up the stairs to Karma's room as fast as I could.

"Karma!" I called out, as I got closer to her room.

"What's wrong-" Her eyes widened when she saw the other brownie in my hand. "Oh my god, Amy, please tell me you didn't eat one?"

I stared, her face going in and out of focus. "Uh, I didn't eat one."

"Yes you did!" She yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked. "And yeah I did eat one, but you told me to tell you I didn't eat one so..."

"This is bad." She groaned.

"What's bad?"

"You're high!"

"No I'm not. You're high for thinking that I'm high." I denied. I looked at the other brownie in my hand barely realizing it was still there. "I'm hungry."

She walked over to me, snatching the brownie out of my hand. "Don't eat another one."

"Why? You don't have any other food in the fridge."

"You could have asked me, and I could have made you something to eat."

"But you were getting ready." I pointed out. "You take long enough as it is." I paused. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That ringing sound."

"What ringing sound?"

"You don't hear that?" I frowned, listening intently. I could still hear it.

She shook her head. "No I don't hear that, Amy. You're high right now. You need to sleep or something."

"Why do you keep saying that? And I don't need sleep, I need food."

She shrugged. "Um, I don't know? Maybe because you are?" She said, sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated." My stomach grumbled, louder than before. "Can we please go get food?"

* * *

><p>"Is that a person?" I asked, as we walked closer to the shop. "Oh, wait never mind, that's a mailbox right?"<p>

"Yeah, Amy that's a mailbox." Shane smirked, as he guided me toward the pizza place. Karma had called him, asking him if he wanted to come with us. And she also said she was going to need help with something. Although she wouldn't tell me what she need help with.

"Can we get pepperoni?" I asked, as soon as the smell hit me.

Shane nodded, pulling me away from our usual booth, leading me to the opposite way. "C'mere, I want you to meet someone."

"Okay, I'll say hi, but only if you get me the pizza." My arms started feeling weird.

"Don't worry I will." He sat me down right next to two girls. They looked awfully familiar, especially the girl with the purple hair. "Amy, this is Reagan. Reagan this is Amy."

I felt happiness flow through me as I smiled at her. "Hi."

She flashed me a smile of her own. "Hey."

Shane reached out, grabbing the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt, rolling them up. I looked at him. "Thanks? I guess. You know, I didn't really need help with that."

He rolled his eyes. "No, Amy, look at your arms."

I looked at them. And I didn't see anything wrong with them. The skin was just clear. I shrugged. "What about them?"

"You don't see it?" He asked.

"No, I don't see anything."

"Oh just fucking tell her Shane, she's high right now, she'll never get it." Karma said, from behind me.

"Get what?"

"Wait you're high right now?" The girl with the brown hair asked.

"Yeah she is."

"Rea, I like her already." She said to the purple haired girl.

"Okay, wait." I held up a hand. "What the hell am I supposed to get?"

"Your scars are gone."

"But they only disappear when you meet your..." I let my sentence fade away as I looked at the girl Reagan.

Wait...

"So you are say that she's-"

"Yep." Shane confirmed.

I nodded. "Oh, okay now I get it."

* * *

><p><strong>This was sooo weird. Bet you guys think I was high when I wrote this. Haha... [insert nervous laugh].<strong>

**And did anyone else read that one leaked script thing? If it's real I'm gonna be pissed off.**


End file.
